Charm of the Forbidden
by Hakai
Summary: Angst. Shounen-aiYaoi. KuramaxHiei. Please Read and Review [Completed]
1. Kinjirareta: Forbidden

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Yuu Yuu Hakusho related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware: bad writing skills.

Chap. 1: Kinjirareta [Forbidden]

__

//There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable.//

The roof, the shutters, the garden, the beautiful tree outside the bedroom window. Everything about that house looked and felt familiar. Even so, he felt his heart tighten up with unease. What has it been now… five. Maybe seven years since he'd last seen him, or anyone in this realm for that matter. Truth be told, he was getting a little nervous. Did he even remember him? Of course he did. They'd known each other for a reasonable amount of time, so of *course* he'd remember his old friend, right? Then there was the horrible question of 'did he even live here still?' I mean, by human years, he'd be about twenty-six or so? Old enough to move out of his mother's home. But then again, he'd always been attached to his mother. That was the reason he hadn't returned to the Makai, to watch over his mother.

Kurama's window suddenly burst open and the cold of winter escaped into his room. The red-head got up from his desk to close the shutters once more. He sighed and turned back to his work, but was caught off guard by the appearance of a lone black-clothed figure.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped holding his chest. "Are you *trying* to give me a heart attack?! If so, you quite nearly accomplished your goal."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. "Is that anyway to greet a guest?"

"Greet a guest, indeed. You come uninvited and… and…You've been… gone so long… too long…" And without warning the youko soon had his arms wrapped around the short demon. Hiei stiffened. "I've missed you." Kurama whispered, very close to tears. The fire youkai relaxed in his friend's embrace and gave a slight smile. By the time the kitsune had let go, the smile was gone. Kurama beamed. Hiei was back. The koorime hadn't changed a bit. Perhaps a bit stronger, more experienced, wiser, but still the short, stoic demon he knew and lov--. Hiei's unwavering gaze cut Kurama's thoughts short. "What is it, Hiei?"

"…" Hiei's crimson eyes met Kurama's emerald ones. "You've… gotten taller."

"Eh, have you really been gone that long?" he asked knowing Hiei's pride had been slightly injured. He shrugged it off. Kurama clapped his hands together excitedly. "I know! Let's go celebrate! You'll need… 'normal' clothes though." Kurama grinned eyeing Hiei's usual black attire.

"Hn."

The fiery red-head rummaged through his closet. "Here you go," he said handing him jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Hiei stared at the clothes, then back at Kurama. "Well? What're you waiting for? Should I dress you myself?" Kurama asked grinning inwardly at the prospect of dressing the shorter demon.

Hiei scowled. "Can you… turn around?"

It was almost a whisper, but Kurama picked it up immediately. How cute his little koorime friend was. He'd never known Hiei to be shy like that. Nevertheless, the sly youko turned away. By the way, I did say 'sly', didn't I? For that naughty youko was just too nosey. He couldn't help but peek. And was delighted to find that Hiei didn't bother to wear any underwear under his long black pants.

"Kurama…" Hiei groaned. Kurama turned around and couldn't help but laugh. There stood his youkai friend in his too-big-to-fit clothes. But his laughter subsided with a quick glare, and the plant-wielder helped roll up his friends pants and shirt sleeves. "Where're we going anyway?" Hiei asked.

"How does some ice-cream sound?"

"The sweet snow?"

"Yes Hiei, the sweet snow."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama just couldn't believe it! Hiei, his Hiei… well… maybe not _his_ Hiei, but well… Anyway, he couldn't believe that the little fire demon was back in the Ningenkai after so long. And the fact that Kurama was the first person that Hiei had visited just boasted the youko's ego that much more.

"Kurama" Hiei called from across the table.

"eh?"

"There some sweet snow on your face." Hiei said as Kurama made a vain attempt to try wipe it off. Hiei snorted. "There" he said as he wiped the spot of cream off the youko's face. Not knowing what to do with the extra cream now on his fingers, the little fire demon simply licked it off.

Kurama blushed slightly. "Thank you, Hiei." The red-head had nearly mumbled his thanks out of embarrassment. Luckily for him, the fire youkai was too busy with his ice cream to care.

"I almost forgot." Hiei said, suddenly throwing a small parcel at his friend. Kurama gave him a quizzical look as he gazed at the mysterious package. Hiei shrugged.

"Berries from the Makai?" Kurama gasped as he examined each fruit. "But how'd you get it? Some of these, I see, are pretty rare." Hiei shrugged again and went back to eating. Kurama smiled. His koorime friend looked so cute and small sitting across the table eating his ice cream.

"Oi, oi!" a voice called. Kurama turned to see Yuusuke and Kuwabara run up to their table. "Oi! Look here, Urameshi. Shorty's back!"

Kurama smiled nervously. You could practically see the vein ticking on Hiei's forehead. The youko gave his fire demon friend a kick in the leg, warning him not to do anything rash.

"So, Hiei" Yuusuke sneered "what brings you among the humans, eh?"

"Hn." Hiei snorted. "Not to see that idiot, of course." He said pointing his spoon at the carrot-top.

"Hey~!" Kuwabara whined. Yuusuke and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the two. When would they ever stop arguing? But then if they did, all would be boring, now wouldn't it.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ja na Kuwa-kun!" Kurama and Yuusuke called after Kuwabara's retreating form. Hiei just scowled. Kurama looked at his spiky-haired friend and smiled. Hiei simply grunted and flitted away.

The youko sighed. "Kurama." Yuusuke addressed his red-head friend.

"Nani? Yuusuke?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the short fire demon.

The ex-Sarayashiki Jr. High punk took a deep breath. "Kurama, why don't you tell him?"

"Tell who what?" he asked faking innocence.

"Hiei of course! You know what I mean."

The fox quickly clapped a hand over his friend's mouth. "Not so loud!" He whispered anxiously, as if he expected to see Hiei come leaping out of a nearby tree, sword drawn. And knowing the koorime, that wasn't *too* unlikely. With no sign of Hiei's youki, let alone Hiei himself, Kurama released his hold on his black-haired friend's mouth. "Am I that obvious?" Kurama asked with a half smile.

"No, not really. I kinda noticed at the ice cream parlor today. While Kuwabara was buying a cake for Yukina, I noticed you two. I was gonna come say 'hi', but… let's just say you looked… preoccupied?" Yuusuke finished with a teasing smile plastered on his face.

Kurama couldn't help but smile as he recalled Hiei wiping cream off his face. It was practically… to flirtatious to ignore. He almost laughed. Hiei? Flirtatious? Maybe in another life time!

"Well? Why don't you tell him how you feel? Hiei may be cold-hearted, but he seems to save a place for you."

"So I'd like to think." He remarked almost wistfully.

"Come on! Aren't Youkos supposed to be… y'know… sex gods? They can get anyone into bed with them?"

This time Kurama really *did* laugh. "As true as that sounds. New human emotion and logic wouldn't allow. This time, I want someone for keeps. Not just a quick screw" Kurama explained to his friend. "And besides… Hiei… is a tough one."

"I know what you mean, Kurama. But… it's not like he *dislikes* you. And as we're talking about Hiei, that *is* a good thing. I think he just needs a push in the right direction. Whadya say? I can help out."

"I dunno. That may be so, but I don't want to risk any friendship he may have for me. Sure a push could bring him closer to 'love'. But then that same push could bring him to 'hate'."

"Come on, Kurama! Look! It's Yuusuke, willing to help with relationships! Now *that's* saying something." Yuusuke nearly shouted. Or was it nearly 'begged'…

"Well, I suppose. If you're *that* eager to help out." The fox managed to laugh out. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Now that's the spirit! We'll bring that seductively cunning fox outta your human shell!" Yuusuke shouted getting caught up in the excitement.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"That one? Are you sure? I don't see anything."

"Do you trust me or not?"

"Oh wait, I see him. Man! D'you have… I dunno, a radar attached to him or something?!" Yuusuke asked jokingly.

Kurama laughed at the thought. Hm.. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea… "Ok? Are you ready, Yuusuke?"

"Of course I am! It was my idea after all." Yuusuke said trying to put some confidence into his voice. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure he could do it, but it was too late to back out now. He'd promised Kurama. That was just like him jumping in to things without thinking about it first. "Yea. I'm ready, you vixen."

Hiei was… *had* been sleeping in one of the more comfortable trees around. Until those annoying voices from below began talking so loudly.

"Has anyone ever told you what wonderful hair you've got?"

"Can't say they have."

Hiei rolled to his side, eyes still shut, and tried to fall asleep again.

"It's so silky and soft. What kind of conditioner do you use?"

Hiei furrowed his eyebrows. *Must* they flirt so close to his tree? Now?!

"Hm.. I don't recall. If you come by my house later, you can try it out. I'll even assist you if need be."

"Ohoho! You sly Youko."

Stupid. They should go somewhere els--Youko?! Is that what he said? The koorime turned to his other side and quietly peeked out of the leaves. Sure enough. Not too far from his hiding place was Kurama and… Yuusuke?!

"Sly? Me? I think not." The fox said innocently. "I'm merely offering my services to you."

Yuusuke smiled softly. "But I'd love to know what you use. Your hair smells so nice." the dark-haired boy said breathing in the send of Kurama's long hair. "Not that I don't like the idea of your assistance." He said with a wink.

Was that… Yuusuke? Smelling his fox's hair just now? Wait… his? No, Kurama wasn't his, but why did he feel this way? This anxiety. Could he…

"What're your plans for tonight? I bet you've got loads of dates lined up with people from your college and work, ne?"

That's right, Kurama was well too popular. And the anxiety? He was most likely just disgusted with Yuusuke's flirting when he already had Keiko.

"Actually I'm not doing anything tonight. Sounds boring, huh?"

"Maybe we could… do something to ease our boredom. Keep each other… amused." Yuusuke offered as he leaned over to Kurama. The ex-reikai tantei was actually impressed with himself. He had doubts about being able to flirt with another guy, but it came so naturally. //_hm… maybe I'm bi//_ he thought as he was hovering right above the red-head.

Hiei was watching intently. Maybe too intently. Kurama glanced over at the fire youkai. And just before their lips were to meet, the plant wielder snapped off the branch that Hiei had been sitting on. _//I'm really sorry tree. I'll let you borrow some ki later. I promise._// The crash as the short demon fell to the ground 'startled' the two.

Yuusuke laughed. It wasn't hard to. Seeing Hiei, who could balance on a telephone pole all day, suddenly come falling out of a tree was quite the scene. "W-what _hahaha _were you _haha _doing up there?" Yuusuke managed to laugh out.

"Let me help you." Kurama said offering his hand. Hiei grunted and slapped it away as he picked himself up.

"You know, Yuusuke. You shouldn't be so openly flirting with him while you have a… what was it? Fiancé?"

"What I do is none of your business, shrimp." Yuusuke said using Kuwabara's favorite insult.

"Ch'. I'm just saying, Keiko'd rant like there was no tomorrow if she knew about this."

"And since when do you care?"

Hiei shrugged indifferently. "Well, it's not me whose ass'll have a 5x7 coming out of it."

"Sounds to me like you're a little jealous." Yuusuke smirked ruffling the koorime's hair

The fire demon glared at his old teammate. "Me. Jealous? I think not. Who'd want to be with you? That stupid human aside."

"Ok, fine. Then, it's Kurama you want to be with?" Yuusuke tried almost too eagerly.

Hiei chuckled. "The fox?! That's a good one. Please. He's a youko. They're *known* for finding someone, bedding them a few times, maybe even breaking them. But soon after, they grow bored and quickly find replacements. I'm no fool. Even if I *did* have feelings for the idiot, I'd soon brush it off. Youko's don't make good mates. Not that I'd want one. Maybe if I wanted a tumble. But I'm not into that crap. Sorry, Kurama." Hiei answered, uncaring.

Yuusuke was shocked. Had the little demon ever said so much in one breath? He was about to make some witty comeback when his cell phone rang. "Hello? Ack! K-Keiko! I'm sorry. Gomen, gomen… Yes, I'll be back in a bit… it just… slipped my mind… I'm sorry, really. Ok, I'll hurry. Ja!" He shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Eh-heh. Sorry guys, I gotta run. I'll er… catch ya later!" He shouted running away.

"So, Hiei. I'm not your type, am I?" Kurama asked smiling.

"Hn. You're attractive, don't get me wrong, fox, but that's not enough to pull my heart in."

"Your heart of ice, right?" Kurama asked winking knowing that the short demon was just trying to pull away. Hiei grunted. They were silent for awhile. The red-head was actually surprised that his youkai friend was still there. "Aren't you… the *least* bit curious about whom it is I care for?"

"Whether you and Yuusuke have feelings for each other is not my problem."

"Really?"

"Hn. Kudaran." [[kudaran=not important/insignificant]]

Kurama gave a small forced laugh. The koorime snorted and was about to leave when Kurama suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Wait…Hiei…"

Hiei stayed, but didn't turn around. "Make it quick, fox." 

The youko sighed. "Hiei… I'd… wanted to tell you, a long time ago… I love you, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it… I'm still not sure."

The fire demon chuckled and turned to face his partner. "Ah.. So you asked Yuusuke to pretend to flirt with you. Hoping to get me jealous and then, while my guard was down, you'd confess to me?"

"Well…"

"What'd you expect me to do, fox? Buckle at my knees? Blush, and then tell you I felt the same way? Oh, and then we'd head off to your place where you'd have some 'pleasure' with me, huh? I'm *not* one of your stupid school-girl associates."

"Hiei, I--"

"Oh right, I forgot. And then once you got bored of me, you'd dump me. Hm.. Perhaps you'd take that idiot, Kuwabara, for a replacement. And somewhere along the way you'd have tried to break me perhaps? I'm not stupid, Kurama."

"You're right Hiei, you're not an idiot. I never said you were. Nor did I ever think that. I'd just hoped that--"

"That what? Hm.. Hiei considers me a friend. And knowing him, that probably means he 'likes' me. Ha!"

"Who hurt you in the past, Hiei? Who made you close up so completely. Who made you lose trust with everyone?" Kurama said feeling his eyes burn. "I really do care about you. More than as friend. I wanted… I wanted to show you that… people do care. You're not alone in this world. There are those who care for you. I wanted to show you that." Kurama stammered reaching out to the Koorime

"Touch me and die, fox!" Hiei snapped pushing away from the red-head. "So… you'd make me think that someone cared for me. That someone being you, right? And then after I'd opened up to you, *then* you'd lose interest? Was that your plan? Like I've said, I'm not a fool. What would an attractive, proud Youko, who could get anyone at will, possibly want with the forbidden child? The forbidden child, who's not even loved by his own kind? Nothing. In fact, the title 'Forbidden Child' probably intrigued you. Hm.. Let's bed the forbidden child, I wonder how he tastes."

"H-Hiei.." Kurama begged as tears threatened to fill his once hopeful eyes. "Hiei, please. I don't deny, that that may have been the case had I met you earlier in my life. But that was before. Before coming to the Ningenkai. Before learning to love. Real love… Hiei? Do you understand?"

Hiei shrugged indifferently . "Your nature is still your nature." And with that said, he flickered away, leaving Kurama alone, sobbing.

"Hiei. I wish it were true. I wish I didn't love you. Then maybe I wouldn't be hurting so much right now."

~Tsuzuku, To be Continued

A/N: ^^ The "touch me and die" line. I'm known for saying that. My boyfriend has already told me that I'm a "hard person to get close to". ^^; Comments and such are greatly appreciated. Should I continue? Change anything? Leave a comment or e-mail me. Sankyuu!


	2. Kowareta Bara: Broken Rose

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Yuu Yuu Hakusho related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills. The song is "Kuchibue ga Kikoeru" sung by Hiyama Nobuyuki [Hiei's VA ^_~]

Chap. 2: Kowareta Bara [Broken Rose]

__

//The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart//

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama, Shuuichi Minamino, pushed his chair back as he stood up. The past week's assignment had been to translate a song into English. Nearly everyone in his class eagerly awaited to hear him. With a slight cough, he began reading:

__

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday 

I collect the scattered pieces 

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes 

__

Knife-like moonlight rains down 

On a night that freezes even the horizon 

Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee 

I strain to hear the song of the wind 

//He hadn't seen nor heard from Hiei. Hadn't even sensed his youki in a week. Where had he gone? What was he doing now? Was he thinking about him at all? Most likely not.//

__

Those who do not know a sleepless night 

Cannot become strong; that is the rule 

//Since then, every night had been sleepless. Did that make him strong? Somehow he didn't think so. Why couldn't he sleep? Tossing and turning all night. Maybe ignorance really _is_ bliss. If he hadn't confessed to him, hadn't gone on a whim, waited patiently like he should have, maybe *then* he'd have been sleeping easier. Sleeping peacefully with the hopes of seeing his beloved the next day. Yes, he'd have been sleeping easier. Perhaps even sleeping with a special someone. He gave a pitiful half-smile. Not likely, not likely at all.//

__

I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies 

It's the words of someone's prayer 

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes 

//His heart seemed far away. Probably just as far as his youkai friend. He doubted he could hold onto any of the good times they'd had together. It was as though Hiei was slipping from his memory. His broken heart's sad attempt to dissolve his pain.//

__

A thing that's even sadder than loneliness 

Is not realizing that loneliness 

No matter how freezing the night, under the earth 

Warmth is hidden 

__

Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage 

I would become a nameless stone 

//Loneliness… he knew he was lonely. Had figured that out the night after, when Hiei hadn't shown up at his window. Warmth under the freezing night? Somehow trying to be happy just made him even more miserable. Trapped? He'd rather be trapped than some nameless stone to be kicked around. Who'd name their stones anyway?//

__

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday 

I collect the scattered pieces 

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes 

__

I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday 

It's the words of someone's prayer 

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes 

__

Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes

Kurama took a deep breath and sat back down. There was a pause of awe before the class and professor applauded him. He regretted picking that song now. He'd picked it long ago, and had been too distraught about recent events to find another. Somehow that song made him think too much about a certain spiky haired demon. Sung by Hiyama Nobuyuki, just some random voice actor who was a pretty good singer. Why had that song seemed to… hit so close to home? He sighed. He just wanted to go home. Go home and wallow like he'd been doing.

_//Give it up already.// _The youko said _//You didn't get him, so what? That can either make the chase more exciting, or leave an opening for others. There are plenty of 'fish' in the sea. Or demons in the Makai.// _Kurama sighed again. No. He wanted that demon fish. The one that went by the name of 'Hiei'. And if that fish didn't want to take the bait, Kurama would just have to reel in his fishing pole, pack up his gear, and head home. He wasn't about to force his feelings upon the poor koorime. He'd pushed Hiei to the edge already. No use casting his line out once more.

"I just want him to be happy. Even if I'm not a part of that happiness." Kurama murmured more for his own assurance than anything else. _//You know that's a load of bullshit. Sure, you want him to be happy. Happy with YOU that is!// _He grimaced as his weary legs brought him into one of his favorite restaurant. _//Fine! You can get him in your own 'human' way. Just so long as you get him. You hear me?! That little fire demon's ass is mine!// _The red-head groaned as he started on the soup he'd ordered. Sometimes the youko was so lustfully selfish. But at least he, unlike his human side, was decisive. He knew what he wanted and would go through any means to get it. Kurama opened up his science book in a vain attempt to block out the silver youko's voice.

Just when he thought the youko had finally shut up, he heard a rapping at the window next to his table. He looked up from his studies to see Yuusuke pressed up against the pane. Kurama gave a meek smile as his black-haired friend rushed around to the door.

"Yo Kurama!" Yuusuke greeted taking the seat across the redhead. "So how'd it go with…" he lowered his voice significantly. "Hiei."

The slight smile Kurama had attempted vanished. Apparently Yuusuke noticed this because his smiling and teasing came to a sudden halt. "What… happened?" he asked cautiously.

Kurama sighed as he attempted to tell him his story. And he proudly did this all without shedding a tear, almost.

"So that's it, eh?" Yuusuke whispered shaking his head. "I'm really sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean for it to end up like this."

The plant wielder shook his head. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen. Couldn't be helped even if I'd waited. In fact, better sooner than later, right?" Kurama attempted a smile again.

Yuusuke took this as a way out and smiled too. "That's for sure. After all, it _is_ Hiei we're talking about, right?" The kitsune nodded. "Well I'll be going, Kurama." Yuusuke said as tension grew. "Keiko will be expecting me soon. JA! And good luck!" Kurama waved and turned back to his soup. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama came to his home and closed the door softly, in case his mother was asleep. He was just about to go up to his room and maybe take a quick shower, when Shiori came downstairs to great him.

"Shuuichi. How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, kaasan. You should go back to sleep." The red-head said with a smile.

"Shuu-chan, I don't think you're fine. You've hardly slept or ate all week, don't think I haven't noticed. Now I figured you were old enough to take care of your own problems. So I let it slid. But it's been a week, Shuu-chan. Will you tell me what's on your mind?" Shiori asked her only son with worry in her eyes. What had happened to him, she didn't know. But she intended to find out, now, if at all possible.

"It's nothing, kaasan… it's just…" Shiori waited for her son to speak again. "Well there's someone I love, very much. But… that person doesn't return my feelings. We used to be friends, but I'm not sure now… And I had some… harsh things said to me…" He'd wanted to avoid talking about this with his mother. But once he'd said it, he felt much better. As if the pain in his heart had somehow lessened.

"Oh Shuu-chan. I'm so sorry." Shiori sobbed wrapping him in a hug. "People come and people go. Perhaps you should fix your friendship if nothing else, ne?"

"Hai, kaasan. It'll just be hard to get things to the way they were before."

"I know!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I rented a movie the other day. Why don't we make some popcorn and watch it together! Won't that be fun, Shuuichi?"

"Hai, kaasan. I'd like that." Kurama said finally giving the first true smile he'd had all week.

~Tsuzuku, To be Continued

A/N: Mothers are such great people. It's amazing how much help they can provide. I love my mother. I hope you do too. ^^ Should I continue? I think they next chapter would be about Hiei. What he's thinking, and what he's going through. Please comment. Fiction writers love getting feedback ^_~


	3. Futashika na Ryuu: Uncertain Dragon

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Yuu Yuu Hakusho related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills. Song is "Nightmare" sung by Oogata Megumi.

A/N: To answer a question in the Reviews by Tatoosh, Kurama is 26, but he's in College. Make sense? Hope so. ^^ Thank you for all the reviews. Hope to hear more from you folks. I've _never_ had so many reviews before! ^_^

Chap. 3: Futashika na Ryuu [Uncertain Dragon]

__

//Neither have I heart to stay, nor wit enough to run away/_/_

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hiei jumped over to a nearby tree branch. The wind raced through his black hair and cloak. It was a nice day. Good weather. Warm, yet breezy. One couldn't help but have their spirits lifted on a day like today. Well, Hiei was the exception. A week ago, his friend Kurama had confessed his love to him. But why should the fire demon believe him. Youkos were known for lying in matters of the heart.

The koorime flitted over to yet another tree, one close to an open window. In the room, a girl and her friend sat listening to something he now knew as, a CD. It had a catchy beat to it, so the youkai paused to listen:

__

Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly

The sound of distant, cracking thunder.

Whenever I stand, my steps

sway.

__

Borrowing the words of a warm person

Borrowing the form of nostalgic days

Bad dreams step ever closer.

Nightmare!

The few times he'd been able to sleep, purely out of exhaustion, he'd been surrounded by nightmares. Nightmares that always seemed to include silver youkos and red-haired humans yelling at him while crying. Teasing him, scolding him, once even trying to seduce him. He smiled. He had liked that one. But the smile soon disappeared when the memory of last week came rushing back.

__

A strange voice, a cold hand...

From out of the darkness, they call me. Again and again, they call me.

__

What in the world is right?

What in the world is wrong?

Memories! Please, illuminate this darkness immediately!

A light in the dark. What light. It was all dark. He'd been betrayed, by the person he'd thought to be his closest friend. Someone he could truly rely on. He'd thought Kurama had been that friend. But the fire youkai had been wrong. He had betrayed him. How could Kurama turn him in to one of his victims. The koorime confidently wondered if the kitsune had known the spiky haired demon's feelings, or had just closed his eyes and had happened to pick the one who had been secretly harboring deep feelings for the youko.

__

If it's to protect someone precious to me,

it's OK if this body of mine is wounded

it's OK if this heart of mine burns.

He wondered. Had those tears he'd seen streaming down the red-head's smooth cheeks been real? Or had it all been part of his act. Somehow Hiei felt it had been a lie. But then if it had only been a ruse, why did he feel so bad? Those tears did not suit the youko. He had regretted leaving as soon as a glimpse of those tears had came into sight. The koorime had dearly wanted to rush back, whip the tears from his beloved's face, and tell him that 'yes', he loved him too. But it had been a lie, a fabrication, not meant for him at all. But for the lust of his youko half. Or maybe both his youko and human self.

__

Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly

The sound of distant, cracking thunder

Don't be fooled

by what you see.

Fooled by what you see? Apparently the fox had seen something in him that obviously wasn't there. Why'd he even bother. //forbidden my ass…my ass indeed// for that's all he figured the youko had wanted. But then.. Maybe, just maybe the red-head wasn't what he had appeared to be either.

__

My heart is uncertain if it should

track down the wounded future

or tread on the broken tomorrow.

Love

Love… who knew what that truly meant anyway. Searching for a wounded future or tread on a broken tomorrow, each sounded as feeble as the last. There was nothing to look forward to. Hiei hadn't been able to visit Kurama since then. He'd wanted so much to be by the fox's side. To just sit and stare at the red-head as he worked on his college paper. He truly wanted their friendship to be as it had been. Now he just wanted to run. Run as far away as possible. But the portal to the Makai was closed, and would be for long time more. Even if that portal had been open. He doubted he'd be able to run quite so far.

__

Your voice, your gentle hands

They call me from out of these dreams.

Always, they call me.

__

Even when struck by the fierce rain

Even when blown by cold winds

Seeking the light

I think of that tree's strength

__

Dark sky that stretches out limitlessly

The sound of distant, cracking thunder.

Whenever I stand, my steps

sway.

He had, and still, loved the youko. So when he'd heard Kurama utter those words, he'd stayed, half-hopefully. But as the logical part of his brain had taken over, he'd grown angry. Angry that the man he'd thought of as his friend would betray him. Would dare trick him like that. As if anyone could love the forbidden child anyway.

__

If it's to protect someone precious to me,

I'll become much more extraordinary than anyone,

I'll become much stronger than anyone.

The song ended and Hiei shook his head. Why had that song seemed to touch him? It was as if the song had reached into his heart and gave it a squeeze. Bringing back memories he'd rather forget. Making him remember, making him think.

"That was such a cool song!" the girl's friend exclaimed.

"That it was. It's called Nightmare, by Oogata Megumi. She's such a great voice actress. I especially loved when she voiced--" He'd had enough of that place. Hiei leaped off the tree and began running. Running where? He didn't have a clue. Nor would he, not in till he got there anyway.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

He didn't know how far, or how long he'd been running. But for some reason, his feet had been conspiring against him and brought him to Genkai's temple.

"Hiei-san!" Yukina called running over to the confused fire demon. "What brings you here?"

"I… don't know." He told her honestly.

"Oh… Would you like some tea, Hiei-san?" The ice maiden asked smiling.

Hiei blushed slightly. Yukina was always so kind to him. She was kind to everyone though. How they were related, he didn't know. He followed how indoors. No matter how bad he felt inside, he couldn't refuse his sister's sweet offer. Even if she didn't know that the fire demon sitting before her, drinking tea, was indeed the brother she'd been searching for.

"Any leads to my brother?" she asked, starting their conversation with her usual question.

"No. I'm sorry…" Hiei stared into his cup. She often asked that question. And he always gave her the same answer. But when he apologized, he truly meant it.

"Hiei-san. I… heard about what happened between you and Kurama-san." Hiei's ears perked up. How had she known? Would she be upset with him? "Do you hate Kurama-san so much?"

"No…"

"Do you love him then?"

"…Yes…" Somehow he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"Why would someone want to hurt the ones they love?" The ice maiden asked innocently confused.

"Because…" Hiei thought about it. "Because he hurt me. By lying to me."

"Why would he lie to you? Kurama-san is a good person. I don't think he'd lie to you. He cares for you very much, Hiei-san." The fire demon looked up at Yukina. His twin. She looked confused. Upset, perhaps even saddened by the whole predicament.

"Why do you care?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from her pretty face. He hated to see her upset. And knowing that he had caused her to feel that way made him even more disappointed in himself.

"I saw Kurama-san the other day." Hiei's ears perked up for a second. In till he realized he'd reacted to hearing the fox's name. He scowled. "He was sad. It seemed like he wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to. As for why I care? Kurama-san is a kind person. He deserves to be happy… As do you, Hiei-san. Everyone deserves to be happy." Yukina smiled.

Hiei looked back up. "I--"

"You're like what I believe my brother to be like. When we find him. I hope he's like you, Hiei-san." Hiei stared blankly at her. Sometimes he really wondered if she knew or not. "Hiei-san--"

"Don't call me 'san'. I don't deserve that kind of respect." The koorime grimaced.

"… hai. Hiei. Go to Kurama-san. You two should talk. Work things out. I want both of you two be happy."

"Y-Yukina…" Hiei wasn't able to finish his sentence, for the blue-haired ice maiden had wrapped her arms around him. It was a warm embrace. As usually Hiei had stiffened. But Yukina held the held him tight. He relaxed and smiled.

"Go." She said when they finally let go of one another. "Go to him."

Hiei stared at her blankly. He smiled. "I-I will. Thanks, Yukina." He said as he disappeared into the distance.

"Everyone deserves to be happy… Oniisan." The koorime whispered to the wind.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Yukina's words to him had inspired him. Given him hope. Perhaps Kurama really did care for him. Maybe, just maybe, it _hadn't_ been a lie. There was a chance, a small one, that the fox really did love him. Him, the forbidden child.

When he finally came to a stop, he was back in the park. In the same park, by the same tree, that he and Kurama had had that argument under.

"Poor tree. Your branch broke off." Hiei ducked behind a nearby bush. Somehow that voice sounded familiar. "Let me help you." the voice said again. But this time he felt a familiar ki. Youki that is.

"I-I know who that is!" He shouted jumping up as realization hit.

~Tsuzuku, To Be Continued

A/N: hm… and this is where writer's block kicks in. Anyone have any suggestions for the next chapter? If someone suggests something interesting, Fuyu [my muse] may by inspired to strike me with inspiration. lol. The inspirer needs inspiration ^^ Please comment! I love to hear from you guys! ^_^;


	4. Shinyo: Trust

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: [[Insert disclaimer here]]

A/N: As the humor writer writes her first angst fic. Hahaha. That's a laugh. ^^ geez. Why did I write an angst fic? I dunno. Oh, and my Kurama loving friends were getting mad at me because of the "Kurama bashing". ::shrugs:: I can't help it. I simply typed and it came out that way. ^^; That and the fact that I'm like Hiei so I tend to side with him. ^.^; Please read on and ignore the rants of a stupid would be fanfic writer. _Beware bad writing skills._

Chap. 4: Shinyo [Trust]

__

//It is an equal failing to trust everybody, and to trust nobody.//

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

//Karasu…// Hiei thought with disgust. Why was he back in Ningenkai? Who had given him the rights to be back here? And if someone hadn't, how had he found means to cross over?

"Let me… end your suffering!" Karasu yelled throwing a bomb at the tree. Hiei ducked as the once beautiful tree shattered in smoke and flame. As much as Hiei enjoyed the smell of smoke and the blaze before him, that tree had meant something to him. The koorime had first met the youko in human form there, had fought him, had fallen for him, and had his heart broken there. The bad memories, the good memories. They were all special to him. And Karasu had destroyed them in the blink of an eye.

"Hm? Who's there?" Karasu asked curiously. //shit// Hiei thought. He hadn't realized how much youki he'd emitted in his spurt of panic. Karasu peered behind the bush the fire demon had hid behind and grinned. "Well now, if it isn't Hiei. Kurama is not with you today?"

Hiei scowled as he stood up. "It's none of _my_ business what the fox does."

"Oh? I beg to differ. Don't deny that you tend to linger longer with him then you do with others. And he was the first person you saw when you came into Ningenkai, was he not?"

The spiky haired demon's shock quickly turned into suspicion. "Are you stalking me?"

"You? No, no. Don't flatter yourself. It's Kurama I'm stalking." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama's always been my favorite. Although… did you see that Touya at the tournament? Simply yummy!"

Hiei was ready to leave. He wasn't about to stick around and listen to this. Karasu the psycho was one thing, Karasu the giddy school girl was a whole other one. "He's become quite the pedophile, hasn't he?"

Hiei paused. "Who?" The koorime was confused. And what in the world was a 'pedophile'? Hadn't he heard that word somewhere? Yes, he had. It meant… someone who was sexually attracted to children. Who could the batty old crow be talking about now?

"Why! Kurama of course." Karasu stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Kurama? He didn't see the youko as the type to go for small children. In fact, the fire youkai knew for a fact that all of his previous lovers, whether a quickie or much longer, were indeed all grown youkai. 

"What… do you mean?" Hiei asked carefully.

"What do I mean? I mean you. You're nothing but a child."

"I--!" A child?! Had that idiot just called him a child?

"You" Karasu interrupted. "are quite young, aren't you? Not only that. But your appearance is that of a child. Fire demons are only that short in their adolescent years, are they not?"

"I'm only half fire demon. And what do you mean Kurama's a--"

"Well I knew you weren't full fire demon. How could you be? I've never seen a fire demon quite like you. As I've said before, Kurama's always been my favorite. But you…"

Hiei glared at the tall youkai. He didn't even want to *consider* the fact that Karasu had 'feelings' for him. The lavender-eyed demon sighed, taking no notice of the dirty looks from the Jaganshi. "Yes well… I suppose I can see why the youko would want to bed someone like you. The forbidden child. Many have spoken of you since you were quite young. An ice maiden, fire demon mix. Fire and ice. Opposing elements. Quite an interesting mix, indeed. I wonder, how is it to get inside of you. Within your body, is it burning hot? Or freezing cold. I wonder… even your physical body. Small, compact, yet muscular. I myself would torture you so much, that perhaps you'd cry. Then we'd see if you cry tear gems as well. Maybe they're black? Or red. Or cerulean like the others. But those too, are worth a lot. Just a single one can… but then, you know this already. Ever cried before, little koorime?"

"No." Hiei said, perhaps a bit too quickly. These things Karasu was telling him, did Kurama think these things as well? No, it couldn't be. Kurama had said he loved him. He'd meant it. Or at least that's what the hopeful part of Hiei's heart told him. The part of his heart that Yukina had spoken to. The part that wanted to leave this idiot right now and find his red-haired kitsune. But the other part of his heart wanted to stay. It wondered what else the crow had to say. Perhaps he'd learn something about the youko's true nature. But no, this _wasn't_ what Kurama was thinking. This was Karasu's viewpoint, not Kurama's, wasn't it? 

"He told me, you know."

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted and he snapped back to reality. "Told you what?" He presumed by now that he was talking about the fox.

"Years ago. He's had his eyes on you for years. He's been lusting after you for that long. So tell me. Is he any good? Is the legendary youko as skilled as they say?" he asked curiously.

"Wha-?!" Hiei gasped. Was that idiot implying what he thought he was implying? "I--!"

"I hope you haven't fallen for him." Karasu went on. By now, not even listening to the fire demon. Hiei cringed unwillingly. Unfortunately for him, the dark haired demon caught it. "You have, haven't you? How cute. The forbidden child has fallen for that which he cannot have. Well, if you don't mind, I've got more important matters to attend to. I'm sure I'll see you around, Hiei." And with that said, Karasu left Hiei to his own devices.

"That which I cannot have…" Hiei muttered to himself.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama hummed to himself as he walked. He felt better. Though not quite up to par, he did feel much better than he had. Speaking with his mother had helped him a lot. Though he still didn't know what he was going to do, it seemed a slight weight on him had lifted. He opened the door to his apartment and set his grocery bag on the counter. Tonight he'd make stew. Kurama loved stew. It had everything, meat, vegetables… rice. Definitely can't forget the rice. He grinned to himself. Hiei had enjoyed his stew as well. The red-head shook his head of that thought. //Don't think about him. Not now, not ever.// he thought to himself as he set to work in his small kitchen.

He had just put the lid over the pot to cook when there was a knock at his door. For a fleeting instant his mind had led him to believe it could possibly Hiei. But Kurama knew, even if Hiei _were_ to come to him. It would _not_ be through the front door. He quickly wiped his hands on a nearby towel before going to answer the door. His visitor knocked again, a little more loudly this time.

"I'm coming." Kurama called opening the door. Whoever the youko had been expecting, it _definitely_ had not been this girl. She was a pretty girl, tall, and with long black hair. She smiled at him through dismal eyes. "Etto… Nakamura Erika, right? You go to my college, don't you? From biology class?" She nodded giving a little sniffle. "Er… would you like to come inside?" She nodded again and quietly walked in. "Have a seat, I was just making stew, would you like some?" She shook her head as took a seat on his couch. The emerald-eyed youkai sat beside her. "What's wrong Nakamura-san?" she tried to say something but before any words could come out of her mouth she broke down in to sobs, crying on Kurama's sleeve. //oh boy..// Were 

his last thoughts before he preceded to comfort her.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hiei plopped himself onto the floor of the cave. He sighed. What was he going to do now? It was too much effort to go back to the Makai, and even more to have to stay in the Ningenkai. Where'd that leave him?

"Trapped, definitely trapped." Hiei mumbled to himself as he rolled on to his side. Surprisingly he was lying on something soft. What was it? He reached under his hip and pulled out a human shirt and long pants. "Kurama's…" the fire-demon gasped. Kurama'd be wanting it back. The koorime wouldn't be surprised if the stupid kitsune actually had a list of all the clothing he owned.

The short youkai sat up and hugged the clothing to his chest. "Hn. It still smells like him."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Erika." Kurama sighed. "Calm down. It'll be ok, I'm sure of it." she sniffed and nodded. The plant-wielder found himself patting her back comfortingly for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Shuuichi… please…" Erika gasped though tears as she desperately touch the red-head's cheek.

"E-Erika…?" he called nervously. She closed her eyes and brought their faces closer together. Kurama was about to push her away when a loud noise from down the hall startled both of them. The youkai hurried to his room. It was deathly silent. The only sound that could be heard now was Erika coming down the hallway and the wind through his open window. But wait, that wasn't right. Kurama always closed his window in the winter. Always. 

The youko was about to make his way to shut the window again when something under his foot felt too soft to be his hard wood floor. He bent to pick it up.

"Shuuichi…?" Erika said nervously.

"Erika. Please leave now. There may be someone in here and I don't want you getting hurt." the emerald eyed youkai lied. It wasn't really a lie. A white lie. There was someone in his apartment that might kill her. Kurama himself.

The black-haired girl left quickly. Kurama leaned against that wall and hugged what had been on the ground. His clothes. The clothes he'd let the fire demon borrow. Even now, Kurama could still sense traces of his youki on the clothes.

"Hiei…" Kurama sighed. "You saw didn't you. I-It wasn't what you might have thought, Hiei… just like me. I'm not what you think I am."

~Tsuzuku, To Be Continued

A/N: short chapter. I'm not to sure on how it came out. I get the feeling that it was too rush-rush and that I didn't make it flow very well. ::shrugs:: l0l. I told my friend, Starr, that if I keep writing like this I'll dig myself a deep hole of problems and never be able to fix all of them. ^^; Any ideas/suggestions on what should happen next?


	5. Nami no Namida: Common Tears

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: [[Insert disclaimer here]]

A/N: Awu~ Hakai isn't getting comments/reviews anymore. Thanks for those of you who have been following the story. It's very inspirational to me. ^^

Chap. 5: Nami no Namida [Common Tears]

__

//The bitterest tears shed are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.//

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama found himself wondering though his favorite park for the first time in what seemed an eternity. But there was something he had to do. The tree. The tree he'd broken a branch of just so Hiei would come down to him. It had been an unfair sacrifice considering the results. He owed it to that tree to pay his respects and lend some youki.

However, when he got there it wasn't at all what he had expected to see. The tree no longer stood there, broken branch or not, it was not there. In it's place were ashes and burnt grass. Kurama closed his eyes sensing the remains of a familiar youki.

"Karasu…" Kurama whispered unpleasantly. "I'm sorry ki-san. There is no good reason for destroying any living thing." the fox put his hands together and bent his head down in respect for the beautiful tree that had once stood before him.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite little youko, Kurama."

The red-head flinched at the sound of that well-known voice. The old crow hath return.

"What brings you here?" Karasu asked smiling at the youko.

"Why did you kill this tree, Karasu?" the emerald-eyed youkai said getting right to the point.

"It's an interesting story, really. In fact, there is no reason why I killed it. What's interesting, is the being whom I met soon after. Moody little demon he was."

"H-Hiei?" he gasped barely able to control his surprise.

"Yes, Hiei. We had a rather… intriguing conversation." The violet-eyed demon smirked rather smugly.

"What'd you tell him?" he glowered losing his calm. The tall youkai merely gave him a wider smirk.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Hiei-san!" Yukina called running up to the black haired demon. "Hiei-san!" The fire youkai came to a stop. "Hiei-san, have you spoken with Kurama-san?"

"Hn. What's the use." Hiei grunted continuing on.

"Hiei-san. If there was no use of it, I would not have suggested you speak with him." Hiei turned away. Yukina picked up her speed. "Hiei-san! Look at me. Hiei-san!" He slowly turned to face her. His eyes were getting blurry. Was it frustration? Lack of sleep? Or… tears? It couldn't be. Him, Hiei, cry? No, that was impossible. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he brought himself completely face her. She was so sweet, so pure. As his crimson eyes met hers he was reminded that they were connected. She was his sister, his twin. "Sit." She gesturing. He sat.

Yukina placed herself next to him. "Are you cold, Hiei-san?"

"No."

"Have you ever been cold?"

"No."

"Have you ever been lonely?"

"…Yes."

"Loneliness makes the cold seem twice as harsh. I wonder if Kurama-san is cold without you."

"I--"

"Why won't you go to him?" She looked almost sad. As if… as if Kurama and Hiei's burden had been brought upon her. It was not her sorrow to bear. Why should she care what became of the two?

"I…I can't." Hiei replied.

"Why can't you?"

"Because… Hn. He's fine enough without me."

"Hie--"

"Don't think I haven't tried. I went to his house, merely to return his shirt, and when I got there, he was with a girl. They were on the couch. Together! Doing… STUFF!" He scowled looking away from the ice maiden. What had possessed him to yell at her? To shout at the sweet girl before him. She was not to blame. At that moment the fire demon detested Kurama more then ever. It was his fault he had gotten so angry and yelled at her. It was the stupid fox's fault. It was his…

"Hiei-san. Don't go jumping to conclusions. It may have not been what it appeared to be. Be reasonable. Hiei? Hiei? Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Please Hiei. Don't be so stubborn. Won't you go to him? I know how you feel. But I also see how Kurama feels. You need to talk this out."

"Why do you care?" Hiei said more harshly then he meant.

"Because, Kurama's a good friend… And you're my brother." Hiei nearly had a heart attack. He swiftly turned to face her. She was smiling brightly at him, like she always did. He scowled again.

"How long have you known?" he asked, sulky at having been caught off guard.

"I've always known, Oniichan." The Ice maiden said sweetly. "But that's not what we're discussing right now." she cleared her throat. "So you've tried, Hiei-san. That was but one time. Persistence is a wonderful thing. Let go of your pride just this once and speak with him again. Do you want to resolve this or not?"

"I…I don't know." Hiei said miserably. He pulled his knees up to his chest. Why was it suddenly getting so cold. Hiei sniffed. "Why… why are my eyes burning."

"Let me see." The blue-haired youkai whispered lifting his face to hers. He squinted at her through blurry eyes. "You're crying, Hiei-san."

"C-crying? N-no. I can't be…"

"Shh…" She cooed wiping his tears away. "We don't want them to become a hiruiseki. Now, do you want to settle things between the two of you?"

"I…"

"Before you decide anything. Answer me this: Do you love him? Do you love Kurama-san?"

"No."

"I don't think you, of all people, would cry over someone you don't even care about, ne?"

Hiei paused to think about it. When he had left the human realm to go to the Makai all those years ago, Kurama had looked miserable. Truth be told, he had been miserable as well. And when he returned to the Ningenkai, Kurama's home had been the first place he'd gone to. Why? Was it because Kurama was the one he wanted to see most? Because he had missed him? Possibly… And all those times spent in Kurama's room, simply watching him. It made him smile just to see the youko smiling. Hiei didn't want to admit it, but he liked it when the fox was around. And those few occasions when he had had a rough day, he would talk to Hiei about it. If Kurama was sad, so Hiei became sad with him. Of course he wouldn't show it, but the feeling was still there. He hadn't spoken with Kurama since the fight. And that time when he had seen him with that girl, his chest had hurt. His heart had hurt. And then it clicked. "I want to be with Kurama…" the koorime whispered to himself.

"Did you say something, Hiei-san?" Yukina asked turning to her brother.

"I… I need to go." He nearly yelled as he hurriedly stood up. Yukina stared at him in blank confusion. He turned to her and smiled. "Thank you." he whispered throwing his arms around her. She beamed.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

//I think I understand… at least more than before.// Hiei thought as he wondered around. Somehow the fox had wormed his way into the koorime's heart. And whatever emotional barriers had been around Hiei's heart were slowly being undone. That, or now the sly youko finally held the key through them all. Now the question was what Hiei would do or say when he found Kurama. And did he even want to see him again? What would the red-head do when he saw Hiei? The fire demon became nervous. He now knew his feelings, but what about the youko's feelings? No, not the youko, but the human, Kurama. Kurama who was Shuichi and the Youko all rolled up into one being. That was the Kurama he had to speak with.

"I don't know." Hiei jumped when he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Kurama and Karasu talking. Quickly the youkai hid out of view.

"Kurama. It will help, trust me." The black-haired youkai reassured the other. "I'm not charging you anything, so you've nothing to lose by trying it."

"I-I just don't know." The emerald-eyed human sighed almost desperately. "A drug?"

"A drug to cure your depression and help forget the one who hurt you."

"I…"

"You've nothing to fear and nothing to lose." Karasu assured silkily.

"I… I suppose." Kurama gave in reaching for the bottle.

"You've made the right decision." the bat said handing him the bottle. Hiei snorted. Had Kurama grown so weak that he would drink something that psycho had concocted?

The red-head uncorked the bottle and drained the glass with a single gulp. He scrunched his nose as he felt the hot liquid rush down his throat. When it finally settled, he sighed. And almost as suddenly as the fluid had disappeared from the bottle, his body became rigid. The glass shattered on the ground as Kurama fell to his knees in pain. Hiei's eyes shot open and Karasu cackled.

Hiei jumped out of his hiding place to the fox's side. He dared not touch him. If looks could kill, Karasu would've been dead. But he wasn't. He merely laughed again before saying. "So the little koorime arrives. But I'm afraid you come too late. He is beyond your reach now." and with that he left the two alone.

Hiei was contorted with mixed emotion. Go after Karasu, or help Kurama. The red-head screamed in pain as he clenched his fists. He went for the lather option.

"K-Kurama…?" Hiei called unsurely. The red-head turned to face the fire youkai. He winced at the effort. Kurama's breathing was uneven and heavy. Hiei watched as the red-head before him slowly and painfully transformed into the youko. As the transformation ended his breathing returned to normal. Slowly the silver youko stood up and appraised his surroundings. Unwillingly Hiei gulped. The Youko looked down at the small koorime sitting at his feet.

"Ah. So it's you." He smirked.

~Tsuzuku, To Be Continued

A/N: Never force yourself to write when under writer's block. This chapter came out worse than usual. ^^ Saa… When the muse is gone I'm forced to work of the alter-ego. Unfortunately, Touki had been rather… distraught recently and isn't much help.


	6. Onshuu: Love and Hate

Charm of the Forbidden

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: [Insert random disclaimer here]

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone! ^^ And someone, I believe it was BlackFire4 said _"I like your work and trust you know where it is going. If not you are doing a great job pretending you know."_ ^^ That was a big boost to my ego. Y'know why? Because I have NO idea whatsoever of where this story is going. I just let my muse take over the keyboard and type. ^^; Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I've had lots to do. Saa..

Fuyu: Oh great, she's got an ego-boost. This can't be good, right?

Touki: It can be. Maybe now she'll get some work done. ^_^

Chap. 6: Onshuu [Love and Hate]

__

//The truth is rarely pure and never simple//

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ah. So it's you." the Youko smirked. "You've got a lot of guts, to show your face to me. Now, what can I do for you?" He asked bending down to eye level with the koorime.

Hiei let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I…" The fire demon stuttered before regaining his composure. His eyes narrowed and hardened. "There's nothing you can do for me." He said pushing the plant-wielder's away and standing up. The other youkai stood up as well. Hiei looked at the ground. The Youko was by far taller than his human form, Shuichi. And though it was nothing new for the fire demon to have to look up for eye contact, it would be his undoing this time. In this battle of minds it would be one point for the Youko, and none for Hiei.

Youko Kurama knew this, and it made his smirk become even wider. He laughed. Hiei scowled and glared up at him. "Hm… Seems Karasu has done some alterations to the Zense no Mi Theory." the silver haired demon commented more to himself than the koorime as he looked himself over.

"Hn. And is that bad or good on your part?" Hiei asked a lot more courageously then he felt. He didn't want to admit it, but the Youko scared him. Tall and intimidating, the Youko's voice was full of confidence and superiority. As an ex-thief Hiei knew well enough to fear the Youko as a merciless warrior. But as a one who was in love with Kurama, it was different kind of fear.

"Well… I'd have to say it's good." The silver fox decided without much thought. "As Shuichi Minamino, Kurama knew what he wanted, but wouldn't go after it. But, as Youko Kurama, I know what I want, I'll get what I want." At this reasoning the kitsune licked his lips and smiled. The fire demon held back a shudder.

"What is it you want?" Asked Hiei as curiosity overtook reasoning.

"You."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Hey Yukina!" Yuusuke called running up the many stairs leading to Genkai's Temple.

"Hello, Yuusuke. What brings you here?" Yukina asked smiling as brightly as ever.

"I was wondering if you had seen Kurama or Hiei."

"Kurama I have not seen in a long time. As for my brother, he was here earlier today."

"Your… brother? So you know?" Yuusuke asked surprised. The blue-haired youkai nodded. "Well that's news. Anyhow, you haven't seen either of them?"

The koorime shook her head. "What did you want?"

"Y'know that argument they've been having? Well, I'm kinda… responsible for that."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"The psycho was right for once." The youko smirked pinning Hiei to the ground. "I'm no longer depressed. But now… I'm outraged!" The fire demon growled as he tried to writhe free of the silver fox's hold. "Don't struggle." He cooed as thorny vines began to wrap itself around the smaller demon. More and more vines wormed their way around him. And the more Hiei struggled the tighter it became. And the tighter the vines became the more the thorns dug into his flesh.

The fire demon let out a painful breath. He couldn't let the Youko see how aggrieved he was. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the thorns to get out of his skin. Willing the Youko to leave him alone. The odd thought of 'did he love the Youko' drifted into his head. //Well that's a fine thought to have at a time like this// he thought as another thorn ripped through his clothes and into his flesh. The thought persisted and wouldn't leave him alone. If he was loved Kurama, shouldn't he love the Youko as well. He finally gave in to his thoughts. //Yes// he thought after consideration. He could love the Youko. Given that he would give Hiei some time. All these feelings were new to him and the youkai didn't know how to deal with it. Right now, he was experiencing the odd feeling of, fear.

"You blood smells sweet." The Youko breathing licking the koorime's open wound. He flinched. "This, is what I want."

"D-Don't you… care what I want?" Hiei gasped.

Youko Kurama yawned. "Not particularly. But let's hear it."

"I…"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Little did they know that they were being watched. A black haired being stood just out of their sight. He watched the two intently and grinned.

"Hiei and Kurama. How will your story end?"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"I…" Hiei was at a loss for words. What _did_ he want?

"Come on, I haven't got all day now." The silver fox sighed becoming impatient. "Either hurry up and speak or let me get on with my business."

"I… I want to speak with Kurama!" Hiei blurted out. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. What in the seven hells was he thinking?

The Youko was shocked for but a second. Quickly recovering he began to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. I _am_ Kurama."

Hiei shook his head. "No, that Kurama died ages ago." Now that he was talking, he didn't think he could stop. "When you were killed by that hunter and was reincarnated you be came Shuichi Minamino, the human. But your youko soul still remained. However, you began to have human feelings. You began to care, to love. You were no longer the same merciless youko you once were. I used to think that humans were stupid with their strange feelings of love and friendship. But… maybe I simply wanted to feel it too. The warmth of love and friendship. And I found that in you, in Kurama. I love Kurama. But I'm afraid I couldn't realize this before. You have every right to be angry with me. It was wrong of me to make false accusations. But please, I want to speak with Kurama. Kurama who is both the human and the youko."

Gradually the thorny vines crept away from Hiei's body and back into the earth. Painfully he managed to sit up. He glanced at the Youko and saw that he was glowing faintly. He smiled. "It's about time you realized your feelings, Hiei. Maybe you and Kurama will let me love you too." Hiei nodded, a smile gracing his bleeding lips. With that said, the image of Youko Kurama shrank and faded out coming back to become Kurama. Normal, red-headed, human Kurama. Kurama who was both the human, and the youko.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look upon Hiei. He smiled and fell into the fire demon's strong arms. "Hiei…" He sighed before losing consciousness.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama's eyes flickered open. He was his own bedroom, lying on his bed. Turning his head to the side he saw Hiei sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Feeling better? That transformations seemed to have drained most of your youki." "H-Hiei?" Kurama asked questioningly.

"Who else? Look, if you're still mad, that's fine. I can leave at anyti-"

"Hiei!" he cried out flinging himself the small fire demon, cutting of his sentence.

"Oww… not so rough. I've still got a few open wounds."

"Oh, right." the emerald eyed youkai said. "You know, Hiei. I had the strangest dream." The koorime glanced at his companion curiously. "You were in it. We got into a fight. And then you wouldn't talk to me for a long time. Then Karasu made me drink something to turn me into the Youko and you said you loved me." Hiei's eyes went big. "Funny, isn't it? That'd never happen." Hiei became a little flushed. "Did it happen?" Kurama asked as realization and mixed memories came rushing back. The fire demon gave a slight nod. "So, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked pretending not to understand.

"That you loved me?" Kurama asked giving him a playful smile.

"Hn."

"Aw… that's so sweet." The youko exclaimed hugging him again. Hiei flinched. "Oh, right."

"So?" Hiei asked rubbing his injured arm. The pain was gone, but somehow holding it made him feel… comforted. And at the moment he need all the comfort he could get. What he was thinking would leave him _very_ uncomfortable.

"So, what?" Kurama asked truly confused.

"And you?"

"hm…? Oh. Yes. I love you too, Hiei." Kurama said realizing what the fire demon meant. "More then you'll ever know."

Hiei blushed. "So, do you… remember what happened when you were the Youko?"

Kurama nodded. "And I'm very sorry about-"

The fire youkai shook his head. "Just don't ever repeat anything that I said and we'll call it even."

Kurama smiled. "Alright, koi."

"Koi?"

"Short for Koibito, which means 'lover'. You'll be my lover, right Hiei?"

"Hn."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

There was a knock at the door. Shiori Minamino put down her papers to answer it.

"Yes?" she called opening the door. "Oh, hello, Yuusuke-kun."

"Is Kura- I mean Shuichi here?"

"Yes. But I believe he's asleep. Your friend brought him here yesterday and hasn't left his side. Said he fainted at the park."

"My friend?" Yuusuke asked confused.

"The small one with spiky black hair."

"Oh." Yuusuke laughed. "Well, can I go see him?"

"Of course, Yuusuke-kun. If he's up, ask him if he'd like something to eat."

"I will." The black haired youth called back heading up to Kurama's room.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Yuusuke Urameshi didn't believe in knocking before entering. Maybe he should have this time though. "Hey Kura--!" Yuusuke was cut short at the sight he saw before him. Slowly he relocated his jaw and closed the door. Shaking his head he tried to gather his thoughts up. Okay, one, he saw Kurama in there. Which was only natural as it was his room. Two, there was somebody with him. Was it Hiei? It had looked like him but… and three, Kurama and whoever that was had been… making out on his bed?! If that was the case then it _definitely_ couldn't be the anti-social little fire demon. Right? Yuusuke felt woozy.

"I think I'm gonna faint from all that thinking." He said to himself. "Hiei and Kurama, huh? I guess it worked out after all." He smiled as he walked down the stairs. "I guess I'll apologize in the morning. Or whenever it is they're through."

"Was Shuu-chan awake, Yuusuke-kun? Was he hungry" Shiori asked as Yuusuke made his way to the front door.

"Yeah, he was awake, but I think he was eating already." Yuusuke laughed. "I don't think you should disturb him just yet. Tell him I was here." he said as he left quite amused.

"What a silly boy he is." Shiori commented before going back to her paperwork.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Little did the two lovers know, that a stranger watched over them from afar. Karasu. He smiled at them. "One who tries to live alone will not succeed." Karasu whispered to the wind. "His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration. The koorime's closed heart has been opened. Perhaps his life of solitude will come to an end. Forgiveness. Can they forgive each other? The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget. Even if they move on to other partners they will remember this incident for years to come. But I trust that they will forgive. Blossoms are scattered by the wind and the wind cares nothing, but the blossoms of the heart no wind can touch. I will watch from afar as both their hearts flower and grow together. Hiei, I leave Kurama in your care. Mind him well, or you will find an outraged Karasu on your tail." And with all said and done, Karasu made his way back to the Makai. "Mission… accomplished."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Kurama broke the kiss with Hiei and stared at him awkwardly.

"What?" Hiei scowled, slightly disappointed.

"We'll be together forever, right Hiei?" Kurama asked smiling at his koibito.

Hiei glared at him for a moment thinking he was joking. But Kurama's smile was genuine and his question sincere. Hiei replied with a smile of his own. "Forever fornever… Kurama."

__

//The course of true love never did run smooth//

~Owari

A/N: So what'd you think? Only the second fanfic I've finished in my LIFE! O.o tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated and even flames amuse me. ^^; I hope you enjoyed this series. It was my first angst fic. I usually write humor. ^_^;; I had originally planned to have an epilogue but I feel this is enough and incorporated the more important things that were going to be in the epilogue in this last chapter. The thing that Karasu says at the end is taken from various quotes with my own twist to it. I'm a quote freak so that would explain it. ^^ Thanks for sticking with this fic till the end. Sankyuu!


End file.
